


Happiness

by Siberianskys



Series: Coming To Terms [25]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Happiness

Alec lay on the sofa and watched Logan work through the open passage way of his office; he felt content and loved when Logan looked over from his desk and smiled at him.


End file.
